What Might Have Been
by Unique
Summary: What would Darien have been like without his older brother to live up to? It's a crossover. Read it.


This is an alternate universe crossover

This is an alternate universe crossover. If you can't figure out the other show (shame on you!) e-mail me and I will tell you. This is a spoiler free fic. 

"Is there anything you can tell me about my birth parents? Anything that will help you track down my remaining family?" He looked at her pleadingly. 

"I've told you everything a thousand times before. Your uncle, James, was a social worker. He worked on a case with two little boys after their mother was killed in a car accident. They were originally placed with an aunt and uncle but while they were marvelous parents with the first little boy, the second little boy was ignored. Fearing that they may harm the child with their blatant favoritism for his brother, the decision was made to remove the second child from their home.At the time, your dad and I were just giving up on having a child of our own and looking into adoption. We became the child's foster parents. A short time later we were able to adopt him and you've been our son ever since."

"And there's nothing else you can tell me?"

"You know that. Your uncle died with your father in that car wreck and your records were lost. Why must you persist in this silly search? You already have a family. You have me."

"I know but…"

"But what? I didn't raise you good enough? I didn't love you good enough? Obviously I did something wrong or you would be happy with me."

"Mom! This has nothing to do with you. I love you and nothing will change that but I have family out there that I've never met. I have a father whose blood I share and a brother whom I barely remember. I want to know them. I want to meet my aunt and uncle. They could tell me about my mother."

"I am your mother."

"So is she! I just want to know them. Why can't you understand this?" he shouted losing his patience. 

"It's just that I'm afraid you are going to get hurt. There's nothing to go on and the chances are you won't find anything. You have that new position at Whitney to be thinking about. Do you think they are going to understand when you let the research suffer so you can focus on this search?"

"I have to try," he said.

"Then I can't stop you," she said embracing her son and kissing him on the forehead.

"Thank you, Mom. I need you behind me in this." He knew she was right about his chances and his new job but his need to find his family could not be denied. He had so little to go on, just the his general back ground, the town he had been adopted in, Cold Springs, and his brother's name, Kevin. He had searched the database for residents named Kevin but it was a popular name and he could not check them all. He was unable to search adoption records and in fact did not even know if their aunt and uncle had adopted his brother. It would take a miracle to turn up any information about his family. Sighing, he told his mom goodbye and headed home to bed. He had to be into work early tomorrow. 

"Morning," he said to the guard as he showed him his ID. 

"Good morning, have a good day." He smiled then hurried towards the lab to begin the day's work. His beautiful co-worker was already there bent over a microscope. 

"Finding anything interesting?" She jumped and whirled to face him. 

"Ed! Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry," he said putting away his belongings. "Did the batch of OS-246 take?"

"I haven't checked it yet. I wanted to take a quick look at something."

"That's fine. I'll go check on it now." The culture had taken and he was able to move along with the experiments planned for that day. He immersed himself in his work and lost track of the time. Several hours later he chain of thought was broken by the sound of shattering glass.He hurried into the other lab to find his lovely friend moping up liquid from a broken beaker. "Are you sure you should be doing that?"

"There's nothing harmful in it," she replied. "It's just water."

"Thank goodness, how long has it been since you've taken a break?" She just looked at him. "OK, so maybe I shouldn't be talking. Look, it's lunchtime. Why don't we get out of here and find something to eat?" 

She hesitated for a minute looking like she wanted to say no before replying, "You've talked me into it. We can try that new Italian place." She smiled at him and let him help her up off of the floor. A short time later, they were out of their lab coats and pulling up to the restaurant. 

"Welcome to Riaggio's. How many are in your party?"

"Two," she answered. 

"There will be a five minute wait. Shall I add you to the list?"

"Yes, please. My name is Sloan Parker." He wrote for a second then smiled at the two waving them to a bench to wait. 

"I feel underdressed," Ed whispered to Sloan. 

"Nonsense," she told him. "You look fine." Minutes later, they were shown to their seats. They were seated near the bar and he could see the television over her head. They talked as they waited for their meal to arrive. He glanced up at the screen for a second and froze. "Ed, what's wrong?" she asked him frightened by his expression. He jerked back from her touch and his wide eyes flickered across her face without registering anything.

"Turn it up!" he yelled to the bartender. The man barely hesitated before grabbing the remote. 

"-errorists attacked a government research facility earlier today. No word has been released as to what the facility was working on and if any of the material has been stolen. There is one survivor and nearly fifty dead," reported the reporter. Her voice continued as they showed again the footage that had captured Ed's attention.It showed the survivor being pulled out of the wreckage and being loaded into an ambulance. 

"Kevin," he whispered. He did not know how or why but he felt deep down inside that this was his brother. 

"Ed, are you OK?" asked Sloan staring at him worriedly. She turned around and looked at the TV"Do you know that man?"

"I think so," he replied dazed. "I think that's my brother, Kevin. I- I have to go."

"Ed! Wait!" She jumped out of her chair throwing down some money to pay the bill and ran after him. She did not want him driving. He did not say a word until they were on the road away from the university. 

"Where are you going?" he asked her confused.

"To the hospital. I thought you wanted to see your brother."

"I- thanks," he smiled at her gratefully. They rode in silence the rest of the way.He spent most of the time lost in his thoughts. They could have left the city or even the state for all he notices. Some time later she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"We're here," she said in a voice full of sympathy. 

"Thanks," he replied. "I think I would like to go in alone."

"Sure," she replied patting him on the shoulder.

He walked up to the information desk and stood there lost. Before the receptionist could ask him if needed help, he found the words he was looking for. "Miss, I'm looking for my brother. His name is Kevin. He was brought in from that lab on TV."

"I'm sorry, sir. I can not release that information," she replied reaching over and pressing a button to bring security. 

"That won't be necessary, ma'am," stated a short, balding man walking over and flashing his badge. "If you'll follow me, sir." Ed looked at him a moment trying to shake the déjà vu feeling then followed along without protest. He felt as though he should know this man although he knew that they had never met. "Now who are you and what do you want with Kevin Fawkes?"

"Fawkes," murmured Ed to himself smiling."My name is Ed Tate. I have reason to believe that Kevin Fawkes is my brother."

"You're serious, aren't you? Let's find a place to sit. You can tell my why you think he's your brother and I'll see what I can do for you. My name's Bobby Hobbes," he added as an afterthought. 

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Hobbes. My mother died when I was young and my aunt and uncle adopted my brother but not me. After I was adopted, my name was changed and I slowly forgot about my previous name and family. When I decided to search for my birth family, all I had to go on was my brother's name, Kevin. Then I saw him on TV today and I knew that it was him. I have to see him. Please." 

"Do you remember your name from before?"

"Not my last name. Just my first, Darien."

"Darien Fawkes. Sounds familiar. You wait here and I'll go talk to Kevin. If the facts check out, I'll take you back to see him." With that the agent left. Ed sat still because otherwise he would be jumping around. He could hardly contain his excitement and nervousness. What if he was his brother? What if he wasn't his brother? What if his brother didn't want to see him? A thousand thoughts bounced uncontrollably throughout his head. 

While Tate was worrying downstairs, Hobbes was upstairs talking with the slightly banged up Fawkes. For a man who had survived a terrorist attack, Kevin Fawkes had come away lucky with only a broken wrist and a few bumps and scrapes. He sat propped up in the bed listening in awe to Hobbes' tale. 

"Dr. Fawkes, my name is Bobby Hobbes. I'm one of the agents assigned to protect you. Downstairs there is a man asking to see you. He thinks he is your brother.Were you adopted?"

"No but my aunt and uncle raised me. I did have a brother but he did not live with us. I have neither seen nor heard from him since I was very young. Do you really think this man downstairs is my brother, Mr. Hobbes?"

"I believe that he thinks he is. What is your brother's name, Dr. Fawkes?"

"Darien," he replied with a smile staring off into space. He focused again looking at Hobbes. "My little brother's name was Darien."

"Does anyone else know this?"

"I don't think so." 

"I think this man may very well be your brother. Would you like to see him?"

"Of course!"

"Then I'll be back with him in five minutes." Hobbes smiled at him then left the room.Kevin waited impatiently to meet the man. He wondered if he would really be his brother. Would they have anything in common? Would they look alike? Would his brother like him? His thoughts were soon interrupted by a knock at the door. A tan man with brown-haired, brown-eyed man peaked his head in the doorway. They stared at each other.

"Hi," he said finally.

"Hey," replied his brother rubbing the back of his head. "Kevin." A blinding smile broke across both of their faces. Without realizing he'd moved, Ed was at the bedside hiding his brother. 

"Darien, look at you," said Kevin wiping a few tears from his face. "You've changed so much."

"We grew up," replied Ed wiping his own tears away. "I've missed you so much."

"Sit, tell me all about your life." 

"Well, I was adopted by a loving family who named me, Ed Tate. I work in the research labs at Whitney University. I…" started Ed. He talked for over an hour before slowing then Kevin began telling all about growing up with his aunt and uncle and his life doing government research. It was late before the two men reached the end of their tales. 

"Dr. Fawkes, I'm sorry to break this up but you really must rest," said a doctor coming into the room. 

"Five more minutes."

"Just five. Not a minute more."

"Thanks," replied Kevin. "Will you be back tomorrow?"

"You couldn't keep me away," answered Ed thinking for a minute. "It's amazing how similar we are. I wonder how things would have turned out if our aunt and uncle had kept both of us."

"I guess we'll never know." Then they hugged goodbye before the doctor could come back. "Goodbye, Dar-Ed."

"Bye, Kevin." Tate walked out of the door only to see Hobbes waiting for him. "Thank you so much. Thank you for helping me finally see my brother again."

"It was the least I could do, Mr. Tate. I'm glad he turned out to be your brother." The two shook hands then Ed walked down to the lobby. Sloan Parker was sitting in a chair by the door waiting for him. She gave him a hug and congratulated him on finding his brother. 

"You'll have to meet him tomorrow."

"Of course," she replied. He started grinning again as they walked out the door.

"I have a brother again. I finally found Kevin."


End file.
